the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Razputin Aquato
Razputin Aquato or "Raz" for short an eleven year old boy who is a member of the Psychonauts, although he is still in training. Raz is shown to have psychic abilities, and powerful ones at that given that he impressed other strong psychics with his talents. For reasons unknown, a family of psychics from a rival circus cursed Razputin's family to always die in water. Consequently, whenever Raz enters water deeper than a few inches, a supernatural liquid hand attempts to grab him and pull him beneath the surface. He, albeit reluctantly, joins the Mystery Kids alongside his self-proclaimed 'girlfriend' Lili in order to battle the supernatural forces that haunt Gravity Falls after the children aided both him and Lili in defeating Dr. Loboto. Appearance Raz stands around four feet tall, wearing a mismatched ensemble of clothes that include a green striped turtleneck, an aviator cap, brown gloves, brown pants, and his trademark pair of red goggles. Personality Raz is usually seen as a calm and collected boy, though on the one side he is witnessed as talented and curious, but shy and insecure. Raz is an eleven year-old boy who mostly stays in his own head, which makes sense since that’s where he is strongest. He's quite mentally developed for his age, but only after joining the camp does he begin to blossom. He is friendly, but won't stop himself from playing a playful prank or give a childish taunt, and has a semi-simple view of the world. Raz is shown to be rather overconfident with himself as the type to not to follow orders, most of the time. If someone tells him not to go somewhere, he will go there if he wants to, even if it poses a threat to his life. Powers and Abilities Raz is regarded as one of the most gifted psychics despite being a mere child. Many professional psychics have noted that Raz holds a surprising amount of PSI-power and has enormous potential to be one of the greatest psychics in the world. *'Telekinesis:' An ability that enables him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, lift himself and move through the air to simulate flight mainly through the use of mental energy in the form of a bubble, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. **'Force Field:' The ability to project a mental shield to either shield him and his teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at his enemy. Raz can also use this to prevent other psychics from reaching his mind and others' as well. **'Levitation:' The ability to levitate on a psychic ball that allows Raz to move more quickly. Though not as skilled as Lili, he nonetheless uses it quite efficiently. *'Telepathy:' Raz is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast his own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which he can perform these feats is greatly increased as he got older. **'Mental Sedating:' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. **'Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. **'Mind Control:' Can control the thoughts and actions of others, however, this ability is strenuous on him. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to see others' perspectives through their own eyes, which often shows Raz how others perceive him. *'Invisibility:' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). *'Psychic Blasts:' He can project psychic force bolts which can act as concussive blasts and can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". These blasts are strong enough to even affect someone as powerful as Bill Cipher in the Dreamscape. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Psychonauts